Ask the cast of Blades of A Feather
by LordViral
Summary: A trend I decided to get in on. Ask any characters about anything you wanna know, or don't understand. And I mean ask Anything. Need to keep it interesting. If you know what I mean...


Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the After show cast party for the Blades Of a Feather cast. I as well, am attending this party as one of the question answerer's. Everyone used in the story will be here along with some others. Now is the chance some of you are waiting for. A lot of you have questions about the characters or one of the plots used. Well feel free to ask. Also you can ask any of the cast members questions. Oc or regulars. Now I know a lot of people are gonna shout at me because of the Ask The Cast thing I'm doing. Well After seeing Kyouger do it, I thought it would be fun to do one of my own. So anyway the rules for this are simple. No weapons, no replica's of weapons, all questions are allowed no matter what they be. So Bring it on!!! Let's Kick this Pig!!

Kuroi: hey dude, even though you ended this, your gonna use us a little longer?

Viral: Yeah, I thought it would be a nice way to see you guys all off.

San: Cool, so where's this party at?

Viral: luckily I was able to get Eva's resort for the review, but It cost me...

Kuroi: how much?

Viral: 3 gallons.

Kuroi: 3 gall... Jeez that sucks.

Viral: In micropayments... Well enough chatting let's get it on!!!

---------------------------------------------------

"Oh wow! Look at it all!" Said Asuna, who was looking down at the crowd of people in Eva's resort.

With bright sunlight over head the beach party had begun. Kuroi and San were asleep on the sand. Kokoro and Konoka were building a sand castle while Kaze stood before a BBQ grill passing out burgers and hot dogs to the other characters involved in the story. Akuma, Negi, and Kotaro were playing a game of volleyball against Kaede, Setsuna, and Kaishi.

"Come on Nodoka! Let's go!" Asuna said, grabbing her arm and draging her down through Eva's resort building.

All the characters were having a great time when suddenly a booming voice echoed though out the whole resort.

"HELLO? IS THIS THING ON?"

"Oh god damn it." Kaishi said, pressing his fingers against his temple.

"Is that you captain bean burrito?" San asked groggily waking up from the noise.

"No, it's the writer. He bought a new megaphone and hasn't found the voulme down switch yet." Replied Kuroi, still laying on his back, eyes clenched shut.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE BLADES OF A FEATHER CAST PARTY AND Q&A SESSION!!!! I AM THE VOICE THAT HAUNTS YOU, THE...HEY PUT THAT DOWN!! DON'T!!! MY SPLEEN!!!!"

Suddenly a large object blasted through one of the walls of the resort and crashed right into Kaze and the grill. Everyone ran over to see what the object was. When the dust cleared Kaze was laying unconsince under a long dark brown haired teen, wearing a black shirt with the words 'Psych Ward' in red on the back, black shorts and regular sandals. The face of the teen had happened to have landed on the grill surface. A few seconds passed before he got up and shouted, "My face is on fire!!!"

He ran straight towards the water and dived right in. Only to shout out in pain again, only this time, "It's Stings!!! Damn you salt water!!!"

Setsuna and Kaishi walked over to Kuroi who now was sitting up watching the show of injury.

"Hey Kuroi, who is that guy?" Setsuna asked with a disturbed look on her face.

Sighing, he got up and walked over to the teen, and then started slapping him in the face multiple times. Then he picked up the teen and threw him to the ground.

"He's the writer. And he seems deadish. Konoka, can you come over here and revive him?" He called out to her.

"Sure! Just a second!" She replied, running from the sand castle she was making. Konoka stood next to the body and pulled out her pactio card. "Adeat!" And with that her card transformed into her artifact. Two small handheld fans, which she proceeded to wave over the teens body. His wounds suddenly vanished and groaning he stood back up.

"Kuroi, don't you think slapping my burned face was really nessasary?" He asked him, shaking the sand from his hair.

"No, but it was fun. Now hurry up and tell the people here what the rules are for the questions and dares." Kuroi replied, heading off towards the water.

"Okay everyone!! I am Lord Viral, the writer of Blades of a Feather. Glad to see a lot of you could make it. For now you may resume your party activities! But when we get at least 2 questions, we're starting and will have to go inside for a little bit!" Viral shouted to the people. "So party on!!!"

And with that all the guests stopped staring and went back to what they were doing earlier. Konoka still remained by Viral for a few seconds before he asked, "What is it Konoka?"

"Shouldn't I heal him too?" She asked pointing at Kaze who had not gotten up.

"Go ahead, we need him anyway. I can't cook burgers worth a crap. Oh excuse me, I've gotta go mess with San. Later!" Viral said, running off towards San with a wicked smile on his face.

A/N: Well here it is, the beginning. Sorry it seems so crappy, but with no questions I had to improvise the beginning. Oh by the way, everyone is wearing a swimsuit except for me. (Wearing black in the hot tropical sun. Real smart huh?) Well feel free to ask any questions to the characters about Blades of a Feather, or about whatever. And don't forget to dare them to do stuff as well. It might be more interesting. So until we have 2 comments, See you soon!


End file.
